I'm Always There
by sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: Summary: Jamie dies at 21 years old then becomes he a wind spirit shortly after that, Jack doesn't learn about it until later on.. Warning: Yaoi,JamiexJack,Mpreg, Some Characters Might be a little OOC& much more. (Cover Image found on zerochan . net by: Джун )
1. We Meet Again for the first time in 8yrs

**Warning: Yaoi,JamiexJack,Mpreg, Some Characters Might be a little OOC & much more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or the characters. FANMADE ONLY Just the ones I made up for this story.**

 **Changes On: 12/14/2016**

 **Note: Big Thanks to Mysterie (on A03) for giving a tip for Jamie's age when he started collage and telling me I had a few grammar mistakes.**

 **I'm Always There**

 **Chapter 1**

 **We Meet Again for the first time in 8 years**

* * *

A Brown chocolate hair young man who is 17 years old. Who is siting outside in the winter time studying for collage. He sighs as he begins to read about different types of arts. He is majoring in Fine Arts. Jaime loves to do creative stuff...soo he wants to be an artist.

He wonders if he does great in his classes.

His little Sister who is 10 years old watching her Brother studying. "Isn't that boring Bro?" Jamie looks up from the book looks over to his little Sis. "Not really if your really into it." Sophie giggles at him "Ok."

Jamie smiles softly and then closes up his book "Hey Soph how about a snowball fight."

Sophie eyes grow big and she jumps up and down very excited "Yes! yes!, you miss the winter last year when you started collage." Jamie had been in college for 2 years. He started at 15 years old.

Jamie laughs as he saw his little Sis so happy. Reason why he couldn't make it last year is becasue he couldn't afford to come back home for the holidays. "Ok, you should get some winter clothes on." he said as he notice that she is in a dark purple sweat shirt and no hat at all, Plus she doesn't have any boots on. The 10 year old runs into the house and gets ready.

Jamie fixes his light blue earmuffs. He picks up his book and takes it into the house.

Meanwhile far away...

The wind is blowing fast North as a person riding on the wind and making it snow in other places of the earth. 'Man North is going to kill me if I am late again for the meeting' he thought horrified as he remembers what happens last time and that was not pretty at all.

* * *

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Jack was just coming into Santa's Work Shop a little too_ _fast_ _and crash into the Elf's and Yetis. He couldn't stop at all. He made the Yetis's crash into the toys that they finish making. He got up and looks around "Oops..." he said outloud. The Elf's where walking a little off and crush into more stuff._

 _Then the big guy walks into the room with his eyes widen and saw what happen to all of his new toys he just made. "_ _ **JACK FROST!**_ _"_

 _Let's just say he had destroyed three months of work of toys and he had to help the yetis make them again. That wasn't fun for the winter spirit at all._

 **-End of flash back-**

* * *

'I do not want to go through that ever again' he thought as he slows down and lands through the open area of the ceiling to the work shop.

The big Russian man walks into the room in that area. "Well, hi Jack long time no see"

( **Note: I can't write North's or Bunny** _ **accent**_ **for my life so sorry, in the furtue I might get the hang of it. I just want to warn you guys, I will try** )

Jack sits on the windowsill. "Hi,yea I know been really busy bringing snow and playing with children around the world." he smiles.

"That's good." said Santa while showing off his tattoos while crossing his arms.

"So why did you call me here?" said Jack as he leans some on his long staff. "Well I have some new clothes for you." he goes to area where he put the clothes at in the room. 'Wait where is the sweat shirt-vest type thing, I thought I told them to put it all here.' he thought as looking at all of clothes. Then a new spirit flew into the room "Umm North you forgot something" said the young man who look like 15 in human years.

He has white hair with some light blue into the mix. His eyes are bright blue. He is wearing a winter hoody vest, the vest is light blue & white, with a tank top under it. He also has white armbands on,his pants are dark blue and his boots goes all the way up to the kneecap. But the boots are like a flip fop stlye to them with some of his feet and toes showing. Plus he has a big ice key that he is carring on his side that is tie around him. Oh his hair is kinda like Jack's but it little longer in the back and put back in small pony tail.

"Ah thanks, I knew I forgot something" he reply to the young winter spirit while looking at him. "Ummm North who is this and why do I need new clothes?" asked Jack as he blinks his eyes and looking at the new spirit.

"Of course you need new clothes look at the ones your wearing now" said North while looking at what Jack is wearing. The new winter spirit flew up to the ceiling and sitting on the wooden post up there.

Jack looks at himself yea he knew his blue hoodie was getting wearnout and his over 300 year old pants. "Yea I guess I do" he blushes light blue in embarrassment. "As long I don't have to wear no shoes" he adds quickly after.

The Young winter spirit saw that and chuckles lightly, without nobody hearing him.

"Of course." said North as he chuckles and passes him new clothes. Jack holds them in one hand as he got up and holding his staff in the other. Then he walks to the bathroom that was down the hall, he had a feeling North will tell him to change.

"Yoshi where are you?" asked North while looking for him. "Up here North" said Yoshi while looking down at him as North looks up.

"Oh there you are" he chuckles as he thought he acts like his father, always disappearing.

"Dad was blushing that he realize he needs new clothes" Yoshi laughs a little bit from up where he is sitting. North laughs along with him.

"But I wish he knows that I am his son.." Yoshi closes his bright blue eyes as he flew down from where he was sitting down to the floor. North hugs him "He doesn't remember having a son at the moment, but he well later." Yoshi hugs North back as he thought of him as a grandfather to him. "Yea I just hope it's soon."

10 mins later...

Jack comes back in his new clothes. He is wearing a hoodie vest that is almost all dark blue with a white 'v' pattern on the front/back of the vest. Under the vest he is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a blue stripe going down both arms. He is also wearing dark black ripped jeans style pants. Of course he is not wearing shoes at all. "So how do I look?" asked Jack too both of the spirits the in room.

"You look good Jack" said North while smiling as he pick it the right style for him.

"You look awesome" said Yoshi as he smiles while standing next to North.

"Thanks." he smiles and then he looks over to the unknow spirit. "Who are you?"

Yoshi looks at Jack. "I am Yoshi."

Jack is still looking at him. "Nice to meet you, I am Jack Frost."

Yoshi smiles "I know who you are and same here" fixing his key some making sure it still on him.

"Oh? why haven't I seen you around?" asked Jack as he was somewhat confused. "Well I have seen you around that why I know you."said Yoshi while sitting down in a chair. "Maybe because it's my job, spirits never really come around Mount Everest."

Jack eyes grow wide "Why are you out there? and you travel a long ways to get to the North Pole."

Yoshi giggles at Jack's -his Father's- expression. "Because mine job is to guard Old Man Winter. I am making sure he will never come out of his icy prison."

North watching them talking and smiles. 'Yoshi has Jack's laugh. They act so much like.'

Jack eyes grow in more shock as he heard this winter spirit's job. "So that why you carrying a big key around?"

Yoshi nods his head yes. "Reason why I am here, just to get away from Old Man Winter. He is starting to drive me insane." North looks over at Yoshi "You know your welcome here anytime."

"I know North, I live here for biggest part of mine spirit life." said the key bearer of Old Man Winter. "Oh? how old were you and how old are you now." asked the guardian of fun.

Yoshi looks over back at Jack and sighs as he thought back. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." said the older frost spirit that is in the room. "Oh it's ok I was just thinking." he said quickly, then he continues "I was 14 years old and now I am 314 years old now."

'What!? That is way to young to die.' thought Jack while he is in shock again, while he heard that. "That is young."

"I know it is, my body is still growing but slowly." said the youngest winter spirit. Jack nods as he understands he was like that too but now he stop aging. He grew a little taller after he left Jamie 8 years ago. ' _Wait a min! I haven't seen my older believers in a while. some of them don't believe in me anymore. But I wonder what they are doing in life now._ ' The guardian of fun gets up from the window seat. " I need to go now." he starts to fly up in the air.

"Ok Jack, it was great to see you come back anytime" said Santa Claus while looking up at him. "Bye, I'll be still here for quite awhile. If I am not here you know where to find me." said Yoshi while looking at him and smilling. Jack smiles and flies even higher "I will and bye!" he yells as he flew all the way to Burgess.

 **(Note: Remember when I said I will try to get down there** _ **accent**_ _ **?**_ **Well I totally failed North's oh well. I know I fail Bunny's too when he comes in ._. )**

* * *

-To Jamie & His Little Sister-

Jamie hiding behind a tree. Sophie sneaks up behind Jamie and throw a snow ball at his back. From a tree a few feet away Jack heard 'Ahh cold!' The guardian went to see who was having fun in the snow he made.

Sophie laughs at her older brother's face. "Ah ah very funny Soph that went down my back some." said Jamie while getting the snow out of his back. Jack giggles as he smiles at them 'Wow Jamie grew bigger and Sophie has too, she must be 10 now and Jamie is in his teens now.' Jack is watching there snowball fight. 'I wonder if Jamie still believes in me..' he thought.

"Hey Jamie." his little Sis looking at Jack and she still holding her snowball. Jack looks at her in the eyes 'She sees me! Oh I know what her eyes are telling me to do.' he thought and makes a snowball quickly.

"Hm?" looks at his little sister. "Yea Sophie?"

Sophie smirks "Think fast!" she throw her snowball and Jack throw his at Jamie head in the back. "Ah!" yells Jamie as he got a double hitter. 'Ok who threw that?!" he thought to himself. Then Jamie eyes glows sparks of blue and giggles "Ok who threw the second snowball." Jack laughs a little while watching Jamie from behind in the tree.

Sophie laughs at her brother. "I think you know who." The 17 year old Jamie turns around as he heard laughter and saw Jack who is laughing still. "Ja-jack! y-your back." he stutters out. Jack eyes grow wide as he stops laughing and his jaw drops some. 'H-h-he still s-s-se-sees me!?' he thought.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 1 :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of I'm Always There. This is just the beginning of this crazy timeline story XD. You will find out what I mean about that later on. I did give you a little hint this chapter I wonder if anybody can find it lol. Yes this is my first time writing a ROTG fanfic. I hope I got everybody not too ooc. ^^' Well that why I give people the warning at the beginning of this.**

 **I wonder what going to happen next?**

 **Jack: *still in shock***  
 **Sophie : *waves hand in front of Jack's face***  
 **Jamie: *is happy that he sees his long lost best friend.***  
 **Sophie : I think you broke him Jamie ._.**  
 **Jack: *still in shock***  
 **Sasudie (Me): Yup he did.**  
 **Fly: *flies into Jack mouth.***  
 **Jack: O_O *he coughts out the fly***  
 **Sophie ,Jamie & Sasudie: Ew O_O**

 **Sasudie: Well That a wrap ^^ Happy Thanksgiving guys! (I know It pass Thanksgiving in this story. it's in December. for where this takes place. )**


	2. Catching Up-News

**Warning: Yaoi,JamiexJack,Mpreg, Some Characters may be a little OOC & Much More. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or the characters. FANMADE ONLY** **just the ones I made up for this story.**

 **Changes On: 12/14/2016**

 **Note: Big Thanks to Mysterie (on A03) for giving a tip for Jamie's age when he started collage and telling me I had a few grammar mistakes.**

 **I'm Always There**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Catching Up/News**

* * *

=Recap=

 _"Ja-jack! y-your back." he stutters out. Jack eyes grow wide as he stops laughing and his jaw drops some. 'H-h-he still s-s-se-sees me!?' he thought._

* * *

Jamie looks at Jack Frost and he looks kinda the same when he first met him. But Jack is little taller then he remembers him. "J-jack is that really you?" he asked as he stutter out the winter spirit's name. Jack was still in shock that his first believer still sees him. Jamie's little sister got fed up with Jack's shock state. So she bents down scoop up some snow and makes into a snowball and throws it in his face.

Jack screams and falls on his butt as he uses his hands to get the snow out of his eyes. Jamie couldn't help it but laugh at his spirit friend. The guardian of fun got up on to his feet and said. "Nice hit Sophie."

Sophie blinks her eyes as she was surprise that Jack Frost knows her name. "Thanks and how do you know my name?"

Jack just smiles and says "I know you sense you was just 2 years old." Sophie looks at him in the eyes of the winter spirit "Then why I don't remember seeing you then?" asked the cute blond hair girl. Jack thinks of how to say it to her. "Well, because I watch you and your brother played a lot. That how I know your name." he remembers back then they didn't see him. Until Jamie starts to believe in him on that Easter night. The winter spirit felt so happy that a lot of Children believe in him that night. "Back then you or your Brother couldn't see me."

"Why? I can see you right now" said Sophie while she is little confuse of what the winter spirit meant.

"Because you need to believe in 'Jack Frost' in order to see him Soph." reply Jamie to his little Sister's question. Sophie looks over at Jack to make sure her Brother is right. Jack nods his head at her.

Jamie looks at Jack's clothes. "You look different and nice clothes." Jack blushes light blue and leans on his staff some "Thanks. North made them and said I needed to change my clothes because the ones I was wearing they were getting old."

Jamie nods as he listens to him. "But why did you stop visiting us?" he asked as he looks down to his feet. "You said you be back in a week but you never show up.."

Jack looks at Jamie and puts a hand on his shoulder as he hovers down to the ground. "I'm sorry, but North need my help and it took all of my time. I had a hard time to spread winter, because of this." he sighs "I never got the time to play with you guys because of this mysterious spirit had big signs of coming back."

Jamie and Sophie blinks there eyes while looking at Jack.

"Someone is trying to hurt you guys and the children?" asked Jamie as he knows he not really a little kid anymore. He will be turning 18 next year so he will be called as a Young Adult.

"Yea and we don't know why, all the moon said he needs us to seek out help from the legendary spirit." said Jack as he remembers back. "I'm guessing he the next new guardian or a long lost one."

Sophie listening to Jack. Jamie nods his head while looking at him. "Oh have you look at books of the old folklore legends/myths?"

Jack nods his head yes "Oh god there's so much of them, I just want to pull my hair out and scream." Jamie chuckles and Sophie laughs at him. Then Jamie speaks out "Not much of a reader Jack?"

Jack nods his head fast as he sits down. "Yea it not fun at all to me." Sophie smiles at Jack "I love to read, you learn lot about things." Jamie sits down in the snow as well. "Yea Sophie does have a point."

Jack sighs looks up at his first believer. "Hey who side are you on?"

Jamie laughs "I'm on nobody side." The winter spirit slants his eyes "Hu-huh yea...sure you are."

Sophie giggles at Jack face and the way he acting right now. "Well enough about what I am going through, what have you been up to kiddo?" he looks over to Jamie

"I have been going to collage for two years now." said Jamie as he leans his back against the tree. "How is that are you having fun with it?" asked his old friend. "Yea I am, I want to do something with my art." he smiles and then adds on "I am just visiting right now, I move out when I turn 15, Yea that young."

"Cool and I was about to say that **is** _young._ " reply Jack as he makes a snow ball with his hand. "So where are you living now?"

"He lives in another state Jack." said Jamie's little sister. Jack looks over at her "Really witch one?"

Sophie was being quiet it as she thinks. " Umm ummm" Jamie looks over at his sister "Sophie you learn a lot about the state at school, it starts with an "M" "

"Oh I remember now!" she said as she jumps up and down. "He lives in Maine now."

Jack looks over at Jamie and realize that is very far away, from his home town. "Witch part of Maine?"

"I go to Collage there, I am living in Portland, ME. " said Jamie while makes something in the snow with his hands.

Jack smiles as he watches him making a snow cat. "I heard there's a good art school there."

* * *

Meanwhile at the North Pole...4 hours later...

Yoshi was helping out 3 Elf's to get out of a trash can. "Come on you guys did you really have to fall from the desk into there?" he asked as he tries not to laugh at them. Elf's just blinks at him and smiles.

North busy looking at books and then the Moon starts to shine brightly in the room. "Hm?" said Santa as he notices it. "Oh Man In Moon, you have more info for us?" he asked him.

" _ **Call all the guardians...I need all of them here..**_ " said Manny.

"So that means I need to go to my room?" asked Yoshi as he wondering as he helping the Elf up.

" _ **No you can stay here Yoshi, you need to know this as well**_ " he said to the young winter spirit. North goes to his switch thing and send out the Northern lights out.

Yoshi blinks his eyes "Ok? I am not sure how I am going to be much of a help."

With in a few mins...

Tooth flew into the room and Bunny jumps out from his hole. "What's going on Mate?" he asked.

"Yea" asked Tooth as her wings are moving fast.

"We need to wait for Jack and Sandy." said North as he looks up the moon. As if is on cue here comes Sandman coming in his plane and Jack flying behind him as he lands on the ground. "What up?" asked Jack worriedly.

"We don't know frostbite." said the Rabbit. Yoshi siting down on the floor as he watches them talk. "I didn't ask you Kangaroo" he said as he leans against the wall.

Bunny twitches in anger. "I'm not a Kang-"

" _Stop fighting! and Mim wants to tell us something!"_ yells out the Russian man.

Jack and Bunny both stop and looks up at the moon. Yoshi and Tooth both sighs. Sandy makes a question '?' picture.

" _ **My Guardians, The spirit I talk to you about will come in 4 years. But I am not sure where he will be...**_ " said the moon as it shines bright. Aster looks over and sees the young winter spirit. "What are you doing here mate? this meeting are for Guardians only"

"Shut it Kangaroo before I freeze your tail...I was going to leave but Manny told me to stay." said Yoshi as he stands up. Bunny eyes grow wide.  
Jack laughs at Bunny's face, he so got own by him.

"Shut up Frostbite!" yells Bunny as he remembers his tail getting freeze by Yoshi and it took 3 years to unthaw.

'Like Father,like son.' North thought as he watches them.

" _ **Yoshi will start getting power changes/appearance that means the spirit is out and about again.**_ " said Manny to everybody. Yoshi becomes scared and shakes some. "What..." he is so shock.

Tooth gasps "No way, what does this mean?" Sandy starts making pictures fast as he is really confuse.

Yoshi looks down as he doesn't know who he really is anymore. He went into his room in North's place. Jack looks over where Yoshi going, he knows he is shocked. So he follows him.

Then the bright moon light went out as he was done taking to him.

Jack goes to Yoshi door and knocks on it. Yoshi siting on the bed and looks at the door. "W-who is it?" The older Frost spirit heard him. "It's Jack, is it ok I come in?"

Jack had this weird feeling to calm him down the best he can. He doesn't know why,he just met him a few hours ago it feels as if he knows him from a long time ago.

Yoshi shaking still as he tries to calm down. "Y-yea" he stutters out. Jack opens the door and he sees the room that has snow everywhere. Windows are wide open to let the cold air in. "Nice room" he close the door.

Yoshi has his knees up to his face. "Thanks..."

Jack sits down on the bed and looks over to him. "Hey can you please tell me what wrong?"

Yoshi takes a deep breath. "I'm just really confuse and I am scared what is going to happen in 4 years..." he looks into Jack's eyes.

The Guardian of Fun knows how that feels. "Your going to be ok, we are here for you." He puts his hand on Yoshi's shoulder. "We are going to help you get through this together." Yoshi smiles some at his father's words.

"Thanks Jack.." He hugs his Father.

Jack smiles and hugs Yoshi back. "I know your freak out that normal." Yoshi still hugging him. "I feel like I don't know who I am anymore." he said in a light voice. The older Frost spirit heard it and hugs him closer. "You will in time again."

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 2**  
 **I hope you like this chapter, I am just getting started. I know this one is a little short, but I felt like this is great stop for this one. Next one is going to be a little skip in months. I think you know where I am going with this right? *winks***


End file.
